Naruto Gremory
by Shinigami2530
Summary: Reborn as the son of Sirzechs Lucifer, along with a comrade from his previous life, all Naruto knows is that the world needs him to play peace-bringer. Again. Naruto/harem. Highly sporadic updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masasshi Kishimoto, and High School DxD is the property of Ichiei Ishibumi. This is a fan made non profit work of fiction. I don't claim the rights to anything that you may recognize from other series as well.**

* * *

 _Warnings:_

 _1\. While there will be no lemons, this fic is rated M for language, violent themes, and explicit situations._

 _2\. The personalities of some, or most, characters have been changed either slightly or majorly to better suit the story._

 _3\. I have no idea about the plot for this fic. I am just going with it, because I don't want this idea to go away. So be warned that I may put this for adoption at any time._

 _4\. First attempt at a harem/multi pairing. So don't expect it to be too big. Or realistic._

 _5\. Expect Cliches._

 _6\. Contains 0% incest, so no Naruto/Rias or Naruto/Grayfia._

 _7\. I have never read the light novels. Any information I have about any character that the anime has not covered comes from other fanfics and the wiki._

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was the happiest moment of Sirzechs's life.

Even though his hand was crushed by his wife who was in labour. She had just given birth to a baby boy — only three months after his mother brought his little sister, Rias into the world.

Sirzechs smiled widely as he beheld his son, named Naruto by Grayfia. There was a little tuft of red hair on his pink head, eyes closed as he peacefully slept in his mother's arms. And to think he was crying a minute ago — so loudly that Sirzechs was sure that the Heavens heard him.

Grayfia was still panting, smiling beautifically, yet tiredly, at her baby boy. All she hoped was that he wouldn't be a childish idiot when he would grow up like his father.

"Naruto... My little maelstrom..." Grayfia whispered, pulling him closer to her.

"Maelstrom?! I thought it meant fishcake!"

Grayfia was silent for a while, before she launched an ice ball at her husband's face.

* * *

 _(Naruto, age 7)_

Rias growled in frustration as she chased her nephew. Her beautiful red hair was currently dyed a bright green by the ever so mischievous Naruto.

Naruto Gremory, nicknamed the Devil Prince by many, was a prankster. A prankster, literally from hell. Only Grayfia and Venelana were never targeted, but remaining members of the family were fair game.

Even his own father, the Lucifer was not spared. But Sirzechs was no longer a target, mainly because of the dissatisfying reaction. He had not been angry, or laughed it off. No, he had wore his flouroscent pink suit as a badge of honor and went for work in the hideous suit.

Naruto wanted him to be, at the very least, annoyed. Not be completely unaffected by it.

As the two youngest children ran about in the Gremory Manor, Naruto was also being chased by Enku (his red scales were covered in glitter) and Beowolf (his face now sported nosebleeds and tears drawn with permanent marker). Of course, the members of his father's peerage were simply chasing him for fun — they were much faster than the seven year old devil.

Not to mention, their Queen would skin them alive if her beloved boy and sister-in-law got so much as a scratch while on their watch. Sure, their king would do the same if both of the youngest Gremories were to run off somewhere they weren't supposed to; but they were more afraid of Grayfia than Sirzechs.

Sirzechs may be the Devil King, but Grayfia was Sirzechs's ruler. You do not mess with the woman who held the Devil King by the balls.

Their chase ended rather anticlimatically when Naruto crashed into Venelana.

While the Lady Gremory was not fazed in the slightest, she was still irritated by her grandson and his antics.

She picked him up, glaring at him and the devils chasing him.

"What have I told you about running in the house?"

"...Not too..." Naruto said fearfully.

"That it does not befit a lady..." Rias added.

"Good. You're all grounded till I say otherwise."

"Even us?" Enku an Beowolf asked.

"Yes."

"But we—"

"Do you think I care? Number one rule is no running around in the house. I am sure my son will understand. After all, he was punished like this all the time."

Meanwhile, Rias glared at her nephew. "See what you did? Meanie!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Venelana chided. The two children went quiet. "Now. Back to your rooms."

* * *

 _(Naruto, age 12)_

Naruto and Sirzechs were glaring defiantly at each other.

"Whatever would your mother say? Rebelling against your own father?"

"She would be happy that her son is standing up for himself."

Sirzechs shook his head. "You are but a child. You think you can defeat me? The Devil King?"

"I know I can!" Naruto said confidently.

"Almost makes me proud... such confidence! But allow me to show you the folly in your choice."

"Folly? There is no folly." Naruto said, outstretching his arm to the right. Almost like a mirror, Sirzechs copied his actions.

Both looked unflinchingly into one another's eyes.

There was a brief pause.

As quick as possible, both of them grabbed their respective bowls of ramen, and began wolfing down the delicious noodles.

Eight bowls passed.

The food competition was fierce, as father and son ate as much ramen as they could. It came to an abrupt stop, however, when Grayfia and Venelana arrived.

"This is not what it looks like," Sirzechs and Naruto said at once, imitating a deer caught in headlights.

"Then, dear son of mine, what does it look like?" Venelana asked.

"Sirzechs-sama... How many times must I tell you not to entertain his food competitions?"

Naruto, noticing that all of the attention was towards his father, tried to slip away, only to find an ice chain holding his legs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Grayfia turned her attention to her son.

"Bathroom." Naruto stated.

Sirzechs, meanwhile, shook his head. ' _Naruto... That won't work! Try something else!'_ Sirzechs had used the excuse to get out of work early.

"I highly doubt that," Grayfia said.

"But you said I have to be ready by 8! Its 7:30! I need to use the bathroom, and get ready to take my Evil Pieces!"

"...While wearing the suit I put out for you?"

To the side, Rias and Lord Gremory watched the show.

"Why does this always happen?" Questioned the younger Gremory.

"Naruto takes after Sirzechs... Besides, this is hilarious!"

* * *

 _(Naruto, age 13)_

It had been a year since he had received his Evil Piece set. Unlike Rias, who had a mutated bishop, Naruto had a mutated knight. Also unlike Rias, Naruto didn't really understand the difference between the mutated piece and normal piece.

He was a sort of a knucklehead. But his combat prowess was top notch, and enjoyed fighting.

Naruto had trained his control over Power of Destruction to the point that it was far greater than his aunt's, Rias Gremory. While she used it the way it was supposed to be used, as a long range offensive magic, Naruto was known for his unorthodox and innovative methods in which he used it.

He used it as a short and long range attack. For short range, he would cover his feet and hands with the Power of Destruction. So, while kicking and punching, the damage would be much more extensive. Even if he missed, he could simply manipulate the Power of Destruction to hit the target. Or, condensing a large amount in a sphere that not only disintegrated what it touched, but also grinded the victim, ensuring an extremely excruciatingly painful experience.

For long range, he could send the Power of Destruction into very thin needles, that attacked the target at high speeds. The needle shape, being small, made it very difficult to see and it would pierce the target first, then begin disintegration.

While both of them were spoiled as children, Naruto took his training quite seriously, even going to his grandfather to learn the other magics made the Gremories famous.

Despite this, combat was the only thing Naruto excelled at. He had trouble remembering the 72 pillars and their histories, political standing and the like. While Sirzechs believed that Naruto could be a very good leader, Naruto had yet to show any leadership qualities.

But he was just 13, so there was plenty of time for him to develop such qualities.

Currently, however, the two of them had saved twins, Akeno and Sasuke Himejima, from their own family that wanted to kill them .

The very idea of your own family trying to kill you sickened the two Gremories to the core. They were raised in a household that put family first and everything else second.

So they took them to the Gremory Manor.

It was not long after that the Himejima twins became the Queens of the Gremory children.

While they took their own time to cope with the loss of their mother, Sasuke wanted to avenge her death straight away. Akeno didn't share the sentiment, and specifically told him not to. It took Sirzechs to stop the boy, who explained to him that a thirteen year old boy would not be able to kill an entire clan by himself, and told him to wait, and bide his time.

Sasuke agreed, on the condition that once he has enough power, he would avenge his mother.

Of course, any other responsible adult would have tried to drive out such sentiments, but they were Devils. While they didn't go around doing evil everywhere (these days), human notions of good and evil mattered very little to them.

Besides that, Sirzechs knew who their father was. Baraqiel was not the sort of Fallen Angel you wanted as your enemy. Sirzechs was sure that Baraqiel had already (probably) killed the culprits within the Himejima clan. He, for one, didn't want Sasuke to go after Baraqiel.

Inter-faction violence and related issues aside, Sirzechs didn't want Sasuke to hate his own father.

* * *

 _(Naruto, age 14)_

 _"Yeah… the monster fox would do that… but Naruto is different. I've acknowledged him as… one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker… and he is clumsy and no one accepts him… but he already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the monster fox. He is a member of the Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki!"_

 _"Oh...me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like...I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future...hmm...never really thought about that...as for my hobbies...well, I have a lot of hobbies."_

 _"Those who break the rules are scum, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."_

 _"Never go back on your word ... and never give up. That's your ninja way ... and as your mentor ... I have no business whining! Because ... the student's ninja way should be the master's too! Isn't that so, Naruto?!"_

Naruto twisted and turned in his bed as heard the voices. They were familiar, and yet, he couldn't place them. Then he was in a sewer. All he could see was a cage, with two, big, red eyes glowing behind it.

 **"Remember who you are, Naruto. I am waiting for you."**

The voice that came from behind the cage was demonic, and if he hadn't been a devil, Naruto supposed that he would have been afraid of it.

 **"The world needs you again, my partner from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."**

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, but this is just to get this idea out of my brain. The next chapters will be within my usual 5k to 6k range. Next chapter will be Naruto travelling to find his Peerage members. Canon will begin after that.**

 **I am trying my best to portray Naruto and Sasuke as cannonically accurate as possible. But keep in mind that Sasuke won't be the douche he becomes in canon.**

 **Pairing: Naruto/Akeno/Xenovia/?/?/? (Suggestions with good enough reason welcome). Sasuke: undecided.**

 **Peerage for Naruto.**

 **Queen: Sasuke Himejima**

 **Rook: ?/?**

 **Bishop: ?/?**

 **Knight: ?/? (possibly a Shikamaru like character, or a reincarnation of Shikamaru)**

 **Pawns: ?/?/?/?/?/?/?/?**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Chapter one.**

* * *

 **Reviews...**

 **The King in White: I made Sasuke Akeno's brother because of multiple reasons, not just the 'revenge 2.0' as you put it. Appearance was a factor, the Lightning element was another. Also, porting Chidori like this which I had to do; its his signature move after all) is much easier. And while making them find each other would be a decent plot arc, its done in every single fic (that I have read; I could be wrong) that reincarnate both these characters.**

 **Charli. : Why not both?**

 **All the people wanting to add Rias: My main reason is not incest, bit the fact that most fics in Naruto/Dxd Archive have the Naruto/Rias pairing. It's overdone. I did not want to do it.**

 **Regarding Shikamaru/someone like Shikamaru: That has been rather difficult. As pointed out by Western Twin, this type of a character is rare, and quite a few reviews say that not to put any more Naruto characters. So, I may just add an OC as the strategist. If I do, the OC will be a male.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

 _(Naruto and Sasuke, age 14)_

Naruto, Rias, Sasuke and Akeno had come to the Familiar Forest, along with Grayfia. She was there as a chaperone, and to keep Naruto from wandering off. Her knuckleheaded son had done that before, albeit in the Satan Palace – where all the four Satans worked, and was the place where Devil Council HQ was situated.

The Four Satans used to have different palaces from where they operated out of, but the newer leadership found it simpler to operate out of a single building.

When Sirzechs had taken Naruto along to show him where his 'awesomest' Daddy worked, Naruto had somehow wandered off, slipped by five High Class and one Ultimate Class Devils, and somehow made it into Zekram Bael's office.

To this day, Grayfia had not had more awkward a conversation with anyone than the one she had with the ex-head of the Bael Clan. Naruto kept calling him Old Man, which did not help things for Grayfia, but luckily Zekram Bael, while prideful, did not get so easily offended by ten year olds commenting on his age.

Back in the Familiar Forest, Grayfia had to wonder what familiar her son would get.

As they wandered the forest with Zatouji the Familiar Master, who was explaining toa disappointed Naruto and Rias that they did not have Pokemon in the forest, Naruto's head perked up, and he ran into a different direction than the one they were headed.

"Naruto come back!" Grayfia yelled, but he ignored it. "Zatouji, I'm going after him. If even one of them is missing when I return..." Grayfia left the threat hanging as she took off after him.

Zatouji gulped, "Yes Ma'am." He then turned to the kids, looking at him. "Let's just wait here till she returns, eh?"

* * *

A giant nine tailed fox was sleeping soundly. It was most definitely male, and its sleeping body easily towered over the trees. Hell, he was taller than a mountain when standing. He knew how he got here.

It was when —

"HEY! YOU! WANNA BE MY FAMILIAR!"

He knew that voice. It was the voice of his partner in his earlier life, before they were put here by —

"ARE YOU SLEEPING?!"

Well, that blonde was as infuriating as ever. Maybe if he ignored him —

"I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU GIVE ME A RESPONSE!"

Kurama sighed internally. Of course Naruto was not going to leave. Stubborn brat.

He lazily opened a single eye. One look at Naruto and Kurama was wide awake. Red hair? _Red hair?_ Okay, now that was just fate screwing with him. As if Kushina was not infuriating before, but now he would have to deal with an actual Uzumaki.

"NARUTO GREMORY COME BACK HERE!"

Or Gremory in this case. Whatever that was. Kurama had completely assumed that Naruto would be blonde. That silver haired woman running here must be his mother in this dimension. And silver hair? If she was anything like Hatake, he was going to kill somebody.

 **"Listen kid. I am only going to say this once. You are too weak to have me as your familiar. So walk off, before I fry your sorry ass."**

Kurama had control over fire in this life. It sucked; none of his attacks were as destructive as the Bijuu Dama. He still plenty powerful though. No one here bothered to talk to him, probably they were too scared, except for that annoying female dragon who kept challenging him to a fight.

"Aww C'mon! Please?"

 **"Humph. Nope. Tell ya what. You learn my name. Then I will think about it."**

Kurama knew that the original Naruto would instantly recognise him. If this one was getting the memories of the previous life, then he needed to wait till Naruto was powerful enough – mentally and physically – to control Kurama's power.

Kurama then closed his eyes, ears twitching as he heard the brat's mother reach him and scold him about how dangerous it was to run away and disturb powerful creatures.

 **"KEEP IT DOWN FLESHBAGS! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"** Kurama yelled as he got annoyed by the woman's voice. Then watched in triumph as the two devils went the way they came.

Now he was nice and comfy. Except for that itch on his belly. This shit never happened when he was just a massive mass of sentient chakra... Now he even had those infernal genitals that itched like crazy every now and then, not to mention the urge to mate. Amd don't even get him started on maintaining the quality of his fur.

In short, Kurama hated having a gender. Or an actual body. He loved being a chakra construct more.

* * *

 _(Three months later)_

Sasuke sighed as he woke up from yet another dream.

It didn't feel like one, but rather like distorted, incomplete memories of, what he gathered, his past life. Where his name was Sasuke Uchiha, and there was no Akeno. From what he could gather, Sasuke had an older brother, Itachi, who killed their family.

While he knew what his previous self's feelings on the matter, Sasuke Himejima, on the other hand, was more curious in finding out why. Probably because he had already lived through the ordeal once and simply wanted to find out more about his past life.

Sasuke sat up in his bed, groaning as the sounds of Naruto's snores hit his ears. He looked at the sleeping Gremory, in his own bed a few feet away from Sasuke's bed.

Where were they again? Oh right, somewhere in Europe. Naruto did not carry any maps, and Akeno stole his, so they were clueless about their whereabouts. Also because Rias did not exactly tell them where they were going. All Sasuke knew was that they were in the Alps. Probably in Italy, given the inn keeper's language.

Come to think of it, there was a blond, knuckleheaded Naruto in Sasuke's dream as well. He seemed to be obsessed with Sasuke Uchiha. Something about a promise to someone.

As he began wondering what this promise was, and why Naruto Uzumaki was obsessed with him, Naruto Gremory woke up.

Naruto yawned. Then he smiled. "C'mon ya lazy crow! We have to complete the bucket list!"

Sasuke's eye twitched.

The bucket list of Naruto's was a list he made of peerage members. Sasuke had wondered if the young Gremory was even sane after reading it.

 _Flashback_

 _"Naruto... This list..."_

 _"Yeah, Sasuke? What of it?"_

 _"It's... Filled with fictional people."_

 _"Oh, we just find the closest one to the person on the list!"_

 _"Like," Sasuke pointed to the very first entry on the list, "the G-damned Batman?"_

 _"We just find a billionaire who's parents were murdered in a dark alleyway and he dresses up as a bat to fight crime and has a kickass British butler. Can't be that hard. Besides, a guy like that could use our powers."_

 _"...right. And the second name is Deadpool." Sasuke did not feel the need to point out that Batman not having powers was the point of Batman._

 _"Who doesn't want Deadpool?"_

 _"Okay, and Mr. Popo?"_

 _"You know, the creepy genie from_ Dragon Ball _franchise. That thing must be a very powerful and evil entity."_

 _"Fair enough," Sasuke said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Well.. At least the remaining seem fair. Strategist, medic, short range specialist, long range specialist, a tank type, and a... Maid?"_

 _"Duh. Every peerage needs a maid. I'm thinking of Roberta."_

 _"...She's an anime character." Sasuke did not feel the need to point out that Sirzechs was probably the only one to have a maid powerful enough to be in a peerage. Probably the redhead had a maid fetish that he inherited from his father. Or mother. Or both._

 _Flashback ends._

"...You were in my dreams. Like a much more douche-y version." Naruto said, breaking Sasuke's flashback.

"What?" Sasuke asked, intrigued. Were their dreams related? Or was this just another coincidence?

"You stabbed me with lightning." Naruto said.

"Um... In the dream, were you blonde?"

"How the hell do I know? It was from a first person POV. There weren't any reflections either."

Sasuke decided not to continue the conversation. He still had no clue which Naruto was more idiotic. The blonde or the redhead.

One was just clueless and naive, and the other had spent too much time on the Internet. Who else, apart from his knuckleheaded King, thought sending memes was the proper form of conversation?

 _Meanwhile, Sirzechs sneezed, and promptly replied to Grayfia's text by sending her memes._

While Sasuke was busy weighing his options, the door was kicked in by the inn keeper, causing both of them to jump.

"Lunch is ready!" He yelled, before slamming the door shut.

"...I want to kill this guy." Naruto muttered. The inn keeper was like that; randomly kicking in doors and announcing something before slamming the door shut. He wondered what would happen if a couple was doing the horizontal tango when that innkeeper would kick in the door.

Naruto blamed the village they were in; there were no other places to stay the night.

Sasuke was not surprised by the sentiment. While Naruto was a pacifist, that was by Devil standards. While he won't out right kill him, it was not beneath Naruto to rough him up a little.

"Wait. Did he say lunch?" Naruto asked. Black eyes met bluish green. Panic visible in both pairs.

Sasuke and Naruto rushed to the bathroom.

Twenty five minutes and a lunch later, the two young devils trekked the mountains, wondering where the girls went.

Sasuke and Naruto were using magic to follow their magical signature. Both males had overslept, and the females had gone ahead. They were all investigating something called 'Holy Sword Project', and both parties had decided to use this opportunity to search for potential peerage members.

"Look what we have here. Two devils all on their own."

Naruto and Sasuke turned around, and immediately shifted into their fight stances.

An angel had found them.

The Angel looked at the devils, amused. He raised his hands, causing his adversaries to tense. "Easy. I don't want to start a war by attacking the Lucifer's son. Father would be displeased if I did."

The Devils remained silent.

"But, you are on our turf. So, either give me a good reason to leave you alone, or I would have to report you to your father."

"We were sent to investigate the Holy Sword Project," Naruto replied. Lying won't get them anywhere. Angels were really good lie detectors. But they couldn't lie either.

The angel's eyes hardened. "That... is a top secret project undertaken by the Church. How do you know about it?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Your tone suggests that you do not approve this project."

"It tortured children... Pure and untouched children, who all were led to believe that they were doing it for Father's love. But they were being used, and when the project failed, the Bishop killed them all. No one in the Heavens wanted this Project to happen. But humans have stopped listening to God's voice a long time ago."

Naruto was quiet for some time. "The Church... and the Heaven are different?"

The angel shook his head. "More like too much corruption amongst the ranks. We have tried, still trying, our best to root it out. Still, many humans succumb to sin. They do many, many unsavoury things in the name of my father."

"True. No war was fought in the name of the Devil." Naruto replied.

If the Angel was offended, he did not show it. "I believe that this conversation has gone on for long enough. For the sake of peace, I will let you be. Keep in mind, that I am watching. All six of you."

With that, five pairs of white wings spread out from his back, and he flew away, leaving a bewildered Sasuke and a shocked Naruto.

"Wait! What do you mean six!" Naruto yelled. There were only four if them. The two Gremorys and the two Himejimas.

"He means me, Lord Naruto," came another voice. The younger devils turned, to see MacGregor Mathers, the Bishop of Sirzechs. "And Surtr. Though he is keeping an eye out on Lady Rias."

"So, you were sent as this idiot's bodyguard?"

"Of course. My King would not leave Lord Naruto and Lady Rias unguarded on Angel territory. Now, however, I imagine that I need to be with you at all times. Raphael is a very peaceful angel. The next one, should you meet any, may not be."

* * *

"..." Rias walked briskly, a pout on her face.

"Lady Rias, please! I am merely acting upon your brother's orders!"

"Leave her be, Surtr-san," Akeno said, amused at the way her King was acting upon finding out about the Rook of Sirzechs's peerage. Rias felt a bit insulted at that. She was a grown lady, and could take care of herself.

Surtr, for his part, was trying his best to cheer her up. Sirzechs was a huge sis-con. Probably not Serafall level, but up there. If he found out that Rias was in a bad mood because of him... Surtr shuddered inwardly.

He would not have bothered to reveal himself, but Raphael's presence changed that. He and MacGregor had been sent for two purposes. One being keeping the children safe and the other being keeping Naruto from pranking everyone.

Ok, the second part of the assignment was made up.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard panting.

"*Huff*... Who.. the.. FUCK said.. *Huff cough!* running to catch up... *huff huff* was a good idea?" Naruto was here, along with Sasuke and MacGregor.

"*Huff* You.. Did." Sasuke muttered, looking out of breath. "We... Should *huff huff* have teleported."

Both had a pretty high stamina, but running uphill + low oxygen in high altitudes + daytime equaled getting tired easily. Especially the sun burning in the sky. Devils were beings of the night. Their stamina, strength, and pretty much any physical capability was lower in the sun.

"Oh great. He's here too," Rias said, noticing her brother's Bishop.

"What's with her?" MacGregor asked his fellow peerage member.

"Her pride's hurt because we were sent as bodyguards."

"But Rias! You got Surtr! He's much cooler than MacGregor!" Naruto cut in.

If MacGregor was affected by the comment, he did not show it. Surtr, on the other hand, grinned at Naruto.

"Sure, it would have been better if we had Enku, or Beowulf..."

"Aww C'mon!" Surtr yelled comically, "I'm your third favourite in our peerage?!"

"Technically, you would be fourth, and Mom would be first... Well fifth if we include Dad..."

"Fourth place," Surtr said, on his knees as a cloud of depression hung over him.

"Your preferences concerning Nii-sama's peerage aside, why are you comfortable with them being here? It's like he does not trust us to handle ourselves!" Rias said angrily.

"Well, we are in Angel territory... We even met one well beyond our level. Sticking us with bodyguards seems logical." Sasuke cut in.

"What do you mean, 'met one'?" Akeno asked her brother.

"Meh, just a ten winged angel who may or may not be a Seraph. Seriously. That shit's confusing." Naruto replied. He still did not know who was who in Heaven. Except for Michael. That guy was the OG Angel.

 _"What?!"_ The two girls shouted.

"Please, Lady Rias. This was the reason Lord Sirzechs sent us in the first place. Angles are peaceful beings by nature, but can be tough opponents for a devil. And many would attack you first, and ask questions later," MacGregor cut in.

"...Fine," Rias said after a while. If that strong an Angel was lurking in this area, Rias admitted that she would like some protection herself. Naruto and Sasuke were quite powerful, and despite their conflicting personalities, made an excellent team.

But even if their powers were 10 times they are now, they would be soundly defeated if a Ten Winged Angel attacked them.

* * *

The two Gremorys and their respective Himejima companions and bodyguards had split up after finding a destroyed building, most likely the base of operation for the Holy Sword Project.

"Hard to believe that this happened last night," Sasuke commented on seeing the destruction.

Naruto shrugged. They had already inspected the building quite thoroughly. There was nothing left. They were walking around just to make sure that there weren't any one left in the snow, living or dead.

Why? Because MacGregor had a suspicion that one or two of them could have gotten away. With Rias, Surtr had a similar idea.

And for good reason, too. Rias found a half dead blond boy, and Naruto found a fully dead blond girl.

Rias was quickly able to make him into her knight.

With Naruto... "Shit! How do these things work again? On dead people, I mean."

"You place the Piece on the corpse and utter the incantation." MacGregor answered.

"Judging by the destruction of the building and the distance from there to here, she has been dead for quite a long time. Will they work?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who knows? Lord Beelzebub never gave any explanation of how the Evil Pieces brought the targets back to life," MacGregor answered. "It's worth a try, I suppose. That is, of course, you want her as a part of your peerage."

Naruto pulled out a knight piece. He placed it on her corpse, "I, Naruto Gremory, command you to rise up and fight in my name, as the knight of the House of Gremory!"

The three waited for a few moments. Nothing happened.

Naruto sighed. "Looks like she has been dead for far too long to be revived." He retrieved his Knight Piece.

"We'll find someone... Somehow." Sasuke said.

* * *

 _(Four months later)_

Naruto and Sasuke were chasing down an urban legend. They were in Seattle, wondering where said legend was.

This legend was a pretty recent one. A woman, supposedly had a magic spear, and would either help, or destroy you. Some said that this woman was not a woman, but an agent of God that judged your actions and punished you accordingly. Others said that she was a performer. Her magic spear was just a sleight of hand. The people she beat up were usually her own employees.

Even the stories of her appearance were not same, bar the color of her hair. It was said to be as red as fresh blood. The length of the hair varied from story to story. So did the rest of the appearance. Some claimed that she was a tall, buxom beauty with hazel eyes in skimpy armor, while others claimed that her exact appearance was not known due to her heavy knight inspired armor.

To find her, Naruto and Sasuke had to look at the common things in the stories. For example, she had red hair. Two, she only came out at night. Three, she only operated in the poorer, shady parts of the city.

And now it was the favorite hour for any devil, midnight.

Naruto and Sasuke had split up, going to different parts to speed things up.

 _"So, you think people still believe that we eat souls?"_ Naruto asked his Queen telepathically as he scouted the area.

 _"I did. Technically, I did sell my soul to you."_

 _"Yeah, well, what about red skin, pointy horns and scaly and leathery wings?"_

 _"We have bat wings don't we?"_

 _"Yeah. Bat wings. They're not even that intimidating. Unlike the pitch black eagle wings the Fallen have. So unfair."_

 _"Naruto, only Azazel has eagle wings. The rest have crow wings."_

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke answered. Probably he had come a long way since being triggered by the very mention of any fallen. Anyways, Naruto was not going to ask him whether he had eagle or crow wings.

 _"Anyways, find anything yet?"_

 _"Not yet. I think we might need more than a single week."_

Naruto found himself agreeing. Seattle had a population of over six hundred thousand humans. Finding a single woman was literally a lot like finding a needle in the haystack. Except you couldn't really drop the haystack in water and hope the needle sank to the bottom.

Day 2 and 3 were also failures in finding the woman. On day 4, however, the woman found them.

The two of them were getting out of a bar, when she found them. As to how and why they were in a bar, Naruto had applied RPG logic, wondering if bars were good places to visit for information. A little bit of charm (the magical kind, not the personality trait) was nore than enough to get them past the weak minded bouncer.

Despite the fact that the bar had zero amount of useful information, Naruto was still optimistic, while Sasuke was beginning to doubt that this woman even existed.

As soon as the two Devils left the bar, and headed into a dark alleyway so that they could teleport to their hotel without anyone noticing, a redheaded woman jumped from the rooftops.

She had wavy red hair, that was elegantly tied in a knot. Clad in a light form fitting armor that showed off her curvaceous body, her brown eyes were glaring at the two devils.

In her arms, she gripped an unique spear, pointed at the two devils. "I hear you two are searching for me."

"See? I told you she is real." Naruto said. Sasuke simply grunted in response.

"Why are you searching for me?" the woman questioned.

"Well, lets introduce ourselves, shall we?" Naruto said with a smile. "I am Naruto Gremory, and this is my partner, Sasuke Himejima." Naruto never called Sasuke his Queen, given that the black haired boy had to correct many, many people who jumped to the wrong conclusion when Naruto introduced him as such.

The woman did not reply.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to join my peerage."

Sasuke almost slapped his forehead. Trust Naruto to jump straight away to that. This required subtlety, tact and a lot of charm. This time, the personality trait. Naruto lacked subtlety, and tact. He had his own charm, but charm by itself was useless.

The better question was, did this woman even know what a peerage was?

"I have no interest in joining any devil's peerage." The woman sneered. "You really think that I would willingly enslave myself?" Saying this, the woman simply left the way she came, by jumping off onto a rooftop.

"She got her info about us from somewhere," Sasuke commented. "Better still, we are not going to abandon this, are we?"

Naruto shook his head. "Of course not. That spear is too good to pass up."

Sasuke nodded. That was no ordinary spear. It was a Sacred Gear, one of the many weapons and tools R&D'd by the God of the Bible. This spear, called the Spear of the Ten Commandments, could take on ten different forms, each one unique and powerful in its own right.

* * *

In the next few days, the two devils had learned a lot about the woman they were tracking. While it was harder to track her before, knowing her face made it simpler.

They were able to get a good artist - the ones that help police to ID suspects from witnesses describing their looks - to draw her face, then ran it through a facial recognition software. How were they able to get all of this? Well, your father being the Lucifer helped.

Her name was Erza Knightwalker. She was an orphan, her parents were killed under mysterious circumstances. Sasuke suspected that it probably were other devils or Fallen Angels, who had tried to get the Spear of Ten Commandments. Naruto agreed; that would explain how she knew about what peerages were.

It wasn't like she was elusive. They had planted several agents (butlers and maids from the Gremory Manor) to keep a lookout for her. She just didn't get out much. Literally. Unless it was to buy groceries or something, she never came out of the place she was holed up in.

Sasuke had gotten a punch to the face when he said that they should have done this from the start. Stupid blondes... He meant redheads. Blond Naruto was the other, somehow more infuriating one. And was probably fictitious.

"We should ask your father for more resources," Sasuke stated as he and Naruto walked around the city.

"Nah. Don't want to disturb him from his job. Pretty sure he has important things to do. At least that is what mom says."

 _Meanwhile in the Underworld..._

 _Sirzechs sighed as he picked up another bill that had made its way into his office._

 _"The Devil Code should prevent Devils from declining a rock-off challenge. Who the fuck keeps sending me this?"_

 _"That would be Lady Serafall, my King," Grayfia answered._

"If you say so," Sasuke replied after a while.

Before Naruto could give any semblance of a reply, an explosion sounded off in the distance.

"Isn't that where she lives?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, before the two of them teleported there.

"Lord Naruto!" A Gremory Butler came running over. "I was just about to call you! This place is being attacked by the Fallen!"

"Ok, Jimmy. Get everyone out of here. Then seal us in. Would not want any of those assholes to get out of control and destroy the city."

"Understood, my lord. Shall I contact Lady Rias, or your mother?"

"Just do what you are told, Jimmy!"

The butler ran off.

No sooner than the devil butler had run away, Erza's bloodied and heavily injured body landed in front of them, having been thrown out here through a building, punching a hole through the wall. The subtle rise and fall of her chest signified that she was still alive.

Naruto and Sasuke got ready to fight the two male Fallen Angels that glided out of the hole they had created.

One had short black haired, the other had long brown haired. Both had eyes of similar color as their hair, and the black haired one was shorter than the brown haired one. Both wore a navy blue suit, and looked quite intimidating.

Especially the black haired one, who had two pairs of wings, making him stronger than his partner with just a single pair.

Naruto, upon seeing the state of the spear wielder, was quite enraged. "Why? Why would you do something like this?"

"Lookie what we have here! Two lost Devils. Isn't it past your bedtime?" said the four winged Fallen Angel.

Sasuke was more in control of his emotions. From what he knew, Azazel loved Sacred Gears. He would not send his own kind to kill a Sacred Gear User. Capture, yes. But attack the user with lethal force? Sasuke didn't think so. He was sure that the two of them were sent by someone else. Someone high up in their ladder.

Naruto glared at the Four Winged Fallen. Before his opponent could even react, Naruto rushed him, going for a right hook. The blow connected just as the Powers of Destruction flared across his fist.

The Fallen was thrown in the ground, his face rapidly burning up. He screamed, writhing and squirming, clutching at his face. His partner, meanwhile, threw a light spear at Sasuke, "You shitty devils!"

Sasuke sidestepped the spear, electricity crackling around him. Yellow and blue arcs of lightning shot from his palms, shocking the Fallen Angel.

Naruto had to jump back as his opponent suddenly tried to grab him. The Fallen snarled angrily. "I am going to give you a slow, painful death." He formed two spears, one in each hand. Naruto did not back down. His Powers of Destruction flared across his other fist and legs as well.

Naruto extended his arm, giving the Fallen Angel the universal sign of 'Come.'

The Fallen glared. If looks could kill, Naruto would be nothing more than a pile of ash. "My face... You burned my face!"

"What else did you think was going to happen?" Naruto asked.

With a scream, the Fallen threw a light spear at Naruto. The spear went through the redhead's chest, spraying blood.

"You are a dead devil now! How di—" The Fallen screamed as he was sent flying, the clothes and skin on his back rapidly disintegrating.

Naruto stood behind him, arm extended. The Powers of Destruction around his fist elongated into a long, thin spear. Without a word, he threw it with deadly accuracy. The Fallen, however, tried to dodge at the last second.

He partially succeeded. The Powers of Destruction spear pierced his shoulder instead of his chest. He screamed, grabbing the shoulder. The skin, muscle, and bone alike were being disintegrated rapidly. It was a gruesome sight; the arm was hanging off the torso by a few muscular threads.

 _'First he destroyed my face, then fools me with clone magic, nearly exposes my spine and now my left hand is almost torn off. What the hell is this kid?'_

"We don't need to fight any further. You have already lost. Take your pal and leave," Naruto said.

The Fallen Angel glared at him. "You... Want me to go.. After you destroyed my arm?! The only way this ends is when one of us dies, boy!"

"So be it," Naruto said softly. He gave him a chance. Now, no more holding back. Naruto gathered a lot of the Powers of Destruction on both his hands, just as his foe began formed a light sword in his good arm.

Despite the pain he was in, the Fallen charged at Naruto, attempting to strike him down. Naruto side stepped the sloppy attack, and unleashed the Powers of Destruction at point blank range at the Fallen. He screamed as he began to disintegrate in the blackish red energy that surrounded him.

"I gave you a chance," Naruto muttered. The Fallen Angel was completely reduced to ashes.

While Naruto fought the stronger Fallen Angel, Sasuke engaged his partner.

He took the fight to the sky, the single winged fallen hot on his tail. Without warning, Sasuke unleashed a barrage of lightning strikes against the Fallen.

The Fallen barely dodged a few, but could not dodge them all. He was hit squarely on his hands and stomach. He screamed, the powerful current spreading throughout his body.

While Sasuke knew that if Akeno was here, she would 'play' with the Fallen a lot more, purposely nerfing her attacks just to hear her opponents scream. She was a complete sadist. But Sasuke was not like his sister. He did not particularly enjoy torturing his enemies. He did not enjoy giving unnecessary amounts of pain to, well, anyone. If they deserved it then it was a different story.

Which was why Sasuke chose to finish it as quickly as possible. While the Fallen Angel was stunned, Sasuke covered his hand in lightning. Moving at blinding speeds, he thrust the hand through the Fallen Angel's chest.

Had the Fallen Angel had even an extra set of wings, he would have been able to move out of the way. But this one did not. He was actually one of the weakest, attributing to the single pair of wings on his back. Which was why he failed to move out of the way of the deadly attack.

Sasuke's hand tore through the Fallen Angel's chest with surprising ease, and the Fallen Angel fell to the ground, almost a 300 meter drop. He was dead before Sasuke even removed his hand from his chest.

At least it was a quick death.

* * *

Erza Knightwalker sat up with a groan. The first thing she noticed was that the bed was not her own. It was too soft. Then she noticed that the sun was quite hot. It felt rather uncomfortable, really.

She gasped as she realized that her stomach was covered in bandages.

She could barely remember what happened. It began when she took a walk to shop for groceries. A bunch of Fallen Angels suddenly attacked her. Erza was confused with their attack; she was sure that she would be left alone by them.

Azazel had told her so. She knew the leader of the Grigori as he was the one who rescued her from slavers. He taught her how to use her spear and how to fight. But, mist importantly, when she asked him to leave her alone after a certain incident, he had honored her request.

But the Fallen attacked her anyways. While she was powerful enough to take care of most of them, it was the four winged one that worried her. And the sheer numbers of the two winged ones. In the end, she was on the brink of death, but had managed to kill most of them. That was all she remembered.

Perhaps some kind soul had come along and helped her and nursed her back to health?

"Oh, you're awake."

Erza looked up to see a vaguely familiar redhead. Memories came back to her. This was the Devil searching for her to join his peerage.

"You..." She glared at him. "Did you..."

Naruto gulped. "Lets not overreact here..."

"OVERREACT! YOU —"

"Saved your life.. The wounds inflicted on you by the Fallen Angels were too extensive to be healed by magic. You actually died there. I used a Knight piece to bring you back."

"So? Now I am your slave? Do you expect me to take my clothes off and service you?"

"Ok, who told you about devils and our peerages? Because most do not do such things." Technically, most did. Devils had a really skewed idea of morals and ethics.

Erza spoke nothing.

"Besides, in my peerage, everyone's a friend! Or just like family!"

"How many people do you have?" Erza questioned. Who knows, it may not be that bad.

"Just one, but that is beside the point here."

Erza said nothing.

* * *

A few days went by.

While Erza still had not come to terms with the fact she was now a Devil entirely, she was slowly getting used to it. And the fact that her King, while an extremely capable fighter, was an idiot in everything else. And those insufferable and silly references to, well, everything. He was right about one thing.

She was treated as a friend. Never once did he force her to call him 'lord' or 'master' or anything else. Just Naruto.

As for Sasuke, the boy was mostly quiet around her. At first she thought he was simply shy, but later found out that he only would talk to those who he was comfortable with.

The most welcome change in her life was the stability. She no longer had to worry about money, whether she had enough food stored, and the like. All her needs were taken care of by the Gremory family.

Not to mention, she found two new friends in Rias and Akeno.

Rias was a nice, well mannered young woman. Akeno was a tease, always trying to get under her skin by either commenting on her love life (or lack thereof) or on her beauty. Erza could tell that it was all in good fun, but it got annoying after a while.

Oh well. She would have to see how this plays out...

* * *

Sirzechs was annoyed with his job for the thousandth time. But this incident could not be passed on to his subordinates.

It was not the first time this had happened, either. A resurrected/ turned Devil becomes more powerful than his/her master and kills them to gain 'freedom'.

This case involved the nekomata, Kuroka. Reported to have dabbled in Senjutsu. If true, then Kuroka was a nekoshou, or a really powerful nekomata.

Sirzechs ran his hands through his hair. A few years ago, the case would have been shut immediately. A peerage member killing the King? Put the peerage member to death. Who cares about the reason why.

Many still did not. But what had made the change in the system was a simple question that was asked to Ajuka by a younger Devil: what happens if the King is an asshole?

Sirzechs had to hand it to his best friend. Ajuka's mind was... complex. He had come up with the Evil Piece System when Serafall had commented that breeding takes too long.

They weren't even talking about Devil population. No, Serafall wanted an army of bloodhounds. Why was anyone's guess.

So, when Ajuka was asked, 'what happens if the King is an asshole?' by Naruto, when Sirzechs had shown him why not to mess with him in Age of Empires, Ajuka had wondered what happens if the peerage members kill the King, not because of freedom, but because of a valid reason. For example, self defense, may be?

So a new law was soon passed that protected the peerage members from such events. If one occurred, then, it would be investigated and proper punishment would be dealt accordingly.

The law had met quite a few obstacles in the form of old, powerful and bigoted families, like the Paimons and the Baels and the Belials to name a few. Even then, a peerage member who left their King (much less killed) was basically an outcast, no matter how justified it may be. The backlash - both social and economical - was immense.

And yet, here was the case of Kuroka.

The cat who killed her master.

They knew not why she did it, yet, as she was on the run. That suggested that she had some not-so-legal motive. As in, it may not have been a case of accident or self defense.

Being a true believer of innocent till proven guilty, Sirzechs gave a capture on sight order, rather than a kill on sight. The Devils from the affected family, being the Paimon, had been angry, no doubt, but they could not intimidate him from changing the order.

He was the Lucifer. His word may not be law, but it was still up there.

Now to move on to more important things.

Should Devils have the option to decline a Rock-off challenge?

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter did not really cover much of the relationship between the main characters (well, Naruto/Akeno to be precise), I will get to that the next chapter.**

 **Ajuka and his brain. That was just me trying to an add humorous way (no matter how unrealistic) to get the law about peerage rights.**

 **Erza Knightwalker. My way of getting Erza, but not getting Erza at the same time. Her personality may seem a bit off, as I have tried to portray her younger than she is in Edolas. Peerage members to be added are a bishop and another knight, revealed next chapter.**

 **Welcoming suggestions for rooks, though.**

 **Those who also read my other fic (Son of Athena), the next chapter should come out by end of the month, or in the first week of May.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: chapter one**

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews!**

 **All of you telling me to include lemons: I can't write one. I have tried one for my other fic, and it was plain horrible. So instead of giving you guys a piss-poor attempt at two fictional characters awkwardly banging, I suggest you look for one elsewhere.**

 **Natural Light: Issei will have his own part in the story, eventually. Will I follow DxD canon? I don't know myself. Like I have said in my warnings, I have no clear plot in mind regarding this fic. Unlike Son of Athena, where I have the entire plot outlined. I think that some of your other concerns are answered in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Erza Knightwalker wondered what wrong she did to get this duty. Well it was not exactly a duty. More like left behind while her King and Queen went hunting for vampires or some shit like that in Romania.

To the Devil-kind, Sacred Gear users were like Pokémon. They had to catch them all. At least that was how Naruto explained it. But Erza's main issue was the new guy.

He was average in almost every aspect. He was of average height for a 16 year old, with brown hair and brown eyes. Not too good looking, but not that bad either. He wasn't too strong or possessed an incredibly high amount of magic.

But David Evans was smart. When they had encountered him in Yorkshire, Erza was pretty sure that he was an idiot. He had willingly joined the peerage. He wasn't killed by some supernatural entity or some killer or accident. He was exposed to their world when Naruto accidentally let it slip.

And then David became one of them. He was not leaving anything behind; he was an orphan and without any connection to anyone from the orphanage he stayed at. He was not bullied or harassed by the caretakers, but they were not the loving kind either.

He then proceeded to surprise them all by showing his genius side. He could easily defeat Rias and Sona in chess, was exceptionally knowledgeable in many things.

He had just one problem. Complete lack of social skills. He was not shy or awkward, more accurately, ignorant of social norms.

Erza was not surprised in the slightest when he claimed that he had no friends.

For his part, David just stared at the TV in front of him. He was vaguely aware of Erza, but given that she was not talking to him for whatever reason (not that he wanted her to) he felt no obligation to make conversation.

He felt small talk was boring. He was genuinely interested when Naruto had accidentally revealed that Devils existed. But he was once again left alone. Sure, there was Erza, but once again, she was just there. If she left the room, it won't make any difference to him.

Not that he minded; he liked loneliness.

David flipped through the channels, not really sure what he wanted to watch. Besides, Devil TV shows were weird. For example, a show meant for kids but obviously had more than a few adult moments like blood and gore, frontal nudity and the like. The show was of course, Magical Girl Levia-Tan.

The plot was also quite predictable, but given that it was a kids show, a predictable plot was a given.

He wondered if the Underworld had Netflix. If not, then he was so screwed.

* * *

It had begun normally.

After getting word from their brother or father, that two dhampirs were exiled from the Tepes clan, Naruto, Rias, Akeno and Sasuke had gone to rescue them and if they wanted, add them to their peerages.

But even if they were exiled, the vampires did not like having Devils around, so they begun to attack the four.

That too, wasn't the problem. It was day time, and once they got out doors from the hotel where the fighting began, they would be fine.

That is when, in Naruto's opinion, was the worst thing that happened to them.

Being immortal blood sucking people, vampires had made a countermeasure against sunlight.

Naruto felt it was quite clever. But looked very stupid. He did not want to fight a bunch of vampires in hazmat suits, after all.

Yep.

It was four Devils, two dhampirs, versus a bunch of vampires in hazmat suits.

After defeating the hazmat suit vampires, they six of them had gotten away. They had to run to get the fight away from the city.

In the end, both Gremorys had gotten their own bishops. If Naruto was any other person, he would have been felt cheated when they found out that Gasper had a Sacred Gear that allowed him to temporarily stop time around an object, be it living or not.

But Naruto was nothing like that, and was very much content with Valerie.

* * *

"So... Uh... What are we doing here?"

Akeno giggled at Naruto's question. To be fair, she had dragged him off with her to a shopping mall in the Gremory Territory. The Gremory Territory was huge, being the size of Honshu island of Japan. It was filled with vast castles and palaces devoted to the servants, while the Gremory Clan themselves stayed in the Gremory Manor.

The Gremory Territory also had a rich industrial area, as well as a shaded forest and mountain ranges.

Apart from this, the Territory was home to the city of Dewerstone. It was a small city, having a population of only a few thousand residents. It's main residents were the Extra Devil families who had sworn fealty to the Gremorys, ex-peerage members, and even Devils from other clans.

This city was where Naruto and Akeno had gone to. Naruto, for his part, was confused. They owned the place. Why did they have to come here instead of having some servant bring whatever she wanted over to the Manor? It made no sense to him.

Besides, no one was going to leave them alone here. Naruto was the grandson of the Gremory Patriarch, and the son of the current Lucifer. He was already a sort of celebrity in the Underworld because of this (as was Rias) but here? The Devils who lived here would take a light-spear for him.

Naruto was not ignorant to how they behaved when Akeno would drag him from one shop to another. Everyone would stop doing their own jobs and go out of their way to help him. Sure, some seemed genuinely interested in helping him, but others were doing it because of who he was.

Naruto did not like it one bit. He had always wanted to step out of his parents' shadows. Sirzechs was a greatly respected and was extremely powerful even before he was crowned Lucifer. Grayfia held the title of the second most powerful female devil, having lost the first spot to Serafall. He knew full well that Rias wanted something similar; to be identified as her own person.

Her reason was different. Rias was tired of being a 'lady'. She was always tomboyish when they were younger. Sure, she cared about politics and the Gremory relationships with other families, a lot more than Naruto, but she didn't want to act the way a lady of the house should.

The case with Naruto was a lot simpler. He wanted to be his own person. He always had high dreams, and his biggest one was when people would start saying things like, "Sirzechs Lucifer? You mean Naruto's father?" and not "Naruto Gremory? You mean the Lucifer's kid?"

Naruto shook his head as Akeno dragged him onwards. He was still confused as to why he was not allowed to inform Rias or Sasuke. That boy was protective of his sister.

But Naruto could understand Sasuke's protectiveness. Rias may be his aunt and older than him, but he would murder the poor bastard who would make her cry.

"Akeno, will you stop?" Naruto asked as he was being dragged around.

Akeno, to his surprise, stopped in her tracks. She turned over her shoulder, "What do you need?" There was a teasing tone in her voice.

"I'm just hungry."

"Ufufufu. Lets get something to eat—"

"Ramen?"

"—after I get what I want."

Her tone switched to a mix of teasing and playful seductive at the last part. It was completely lost on Naruto.

"What more do you want? We've shopped for everything from perfume to clothes!"

"But not lingerie!"

Naruto gulped. Sasuke was going to murder him.

Fifteen minutes and a huge amount of teasing later, as in Akeno would purposely try to show off her developing body to Naruto, in one set of underwear to another, starting from the most conservative and ending with the most scandalous she could find.

Naruto for his part was confused as to why they allowed women to try on different types of underwear before they bought them. They certainly did not allow men to do the same. Naruto chalked it up to the fact that his family owned the place, so they were letting Akeno do as she pleased.

He also let it go after Akeno posed for him and gave him a flirtatious wink. He may be dense, but he was certainly very interested in the beauty in front of him.

Akeno had fun teasing him. Naruto was like the friend she never had growing up. Sasuke could never be such a friend, because they were twins. Naruto had helped her a lot when she (and Sasuke) was getting over the death of her mother and her subsequent exile from her previous family.

Sasuke, while he was healing now, was a very quiet boy when they were reincarnated into Devils. He had locked himself in his room, only leaving for food. Akeno was extremely worried about him, but he would not talk to her either.

At this point, Rias and Naruto had done everything in their power to get them back to their cheerful selves - the way they were before tragedy struck.

For Akeno, Naruto would always be there for her. He would listen to her when she wanted. While he may not necessarily give her the best advice, Akeno felt he was a lot better than the therapists the Gremorys had hired for the two of them.

Over time, she couldn't help but falling for him. Which made it all the more fun for her to tease and playfully flirt with him.

Akeno had to resort to such direct tactics to try and win his heart. He was really dense when it came to women and how they tried to get the attention of the one they were crushing on. She was quite forward with him, but to her frustration (and slight amusement) Naruto was completely unresponsive to her forwardness. Sure, he was abashed and embarrassed quite a bit during the day.

To be fair, Rias had warned her that something like this would happen. Akeno had ignored her warning back then.

Akeno didn't particularly care when she would be in a relationship with Naruto. She could wait. Her only problem was the other competition. Valerie Tepes. She too was growing very close to Naruto. He just had that effect on people.

Ever since they rescued her, Valerie had steadily increased the amount of time she spent with her King. As far as Akeno was concerned, she was free to date Naruto only after Akeno had established that she was the main girl in the harem.

Provided Naruto wanted a harem. If not, then she would have to squash the competition.

* * *

"When you said we were hunting a Stray Devil, I thought it would be more interesting."

"You have to be patient, David. Some strays are smart. They hide and have to be brought out."

"I see. So, how does one become a half vampire?"

Valerie shrugged. "I don't really know. Some say that when a pregnant woman is bitten, she gives birth to dhampirs. Others claim the usual. Normal vampire and human produce dhampir babies."

"How can you not know?"

"Because my kind are shunned by both sides. And the fact that I have never met my father. He probably wouldn't have told me anyways."

David was silent after that, to Valerie's relief.

 _'David, Valerie, I think we found him.'_

 _'Got it, Naruto,'_ David replied. He still felt a bit weird when hearing Naruto's voicein his ear. This magical communication took a bit getting used to.

 _'Orders, master?'_

 _'How many times must I tell you not to call me that?'_

Valerie smirked. _'I think it adds a rather interesting side to our relationship.'_ They weren't in a relationship, given the redhead was completely dense, and hence unaware of her attraction and forwardness alike.

 _'Flirt later you two,'_ Erza's stern voice said. _'We' re providing flanking support while Rias and her team draw him out.'_

 _'What she said,'_ Naruto replied.

With Rias, Akeno and Sasuke, they had cornered the Stray in his abandoned house in the forest they were in. Gasper and Koneko were back in the Underworld. They weren't powerful enough yet for this assignment.

"Be on guard. The stray is upper High Class." Rias warned as they approached the house.

"I hope he's a screamer..." Akeno said as she licked her lips.

"That is probably why Naruto is far away from you." Sasuke was on the rocks when he found out that Akeno was crushing on Naruto. On one hand it was Naruto. On the other, well, it was Naruto.

"Are you sure you are with us for the better strategic value and not for Rias?" Akeno countered, enjoying both Rias's face turning red and Sasuke's indignant "No."

"Hate to break it you, but you just alerted the Stray," Naruto and Erza popped up from the bushes were they were hiding, pointing at the devil that stared at them.

It was huge, at least 10 feet tall and 7 feet wide, quadruped and looked downright evil. It had a large tail that had spines on its ends. Its head was a grotesque mass of flesh and bones. The body was also flesh and bones but looked oddly muscular.

It roared wildly as it swung at the three devils who were about to approach it.

The three of them jumped up and took to the air, avoiding the wild hit.

Rias fired a shot of her Power of Destruction, but it was moving way too fast for her attack to hit. At the same time, Akeno and Sasuke managed to hit it with a blast of lightning.

It roared in pain but seemed largely unaffected.

From where he was standing, Naruto shot a large blade of wind at it. He had a natural affinity to wind, and he could manipulate it quite well. Unable to see the wind blade, the beast roared in pain again as the blade cut deep into its hide.

It wasn't enough to kill it, though. Having been angered by Naruto's attack, it wildly leapt at him. Naruto rollled under its leap, firing off another wind blade at its wound. The wound only went deeper, but it did not kill.

"Damn, what does it take to kill this thing?" Naruto muttered as he stood up.

Rias fired another blast of her Powers of Destruction. This time they hit the tail, corroding and reducing the tail to dust.

Akeno seemed to be on a high as she relished in the beast's suffering. She attacked it with another blast of lightning, moaning softly as the beast screamed more and more.

"I have a very weird boner right now," Naruto commented as he saw the expression on Akeno's face. Sasuke, having heard this, lightly shocked Naruto.

"What the hell, man?"

"My sister!"

"Boys, not now," Rias chided.

Akeno was too fixated on torturing the beast to care.

Suddenly, the beast stopped screaming under Akeno's onslaught. She was surprised, and stopped, wondering if she had killed it. A spike came at her at deadly speeds, and would have pierced her chest if it hadn't been disintegrated by Naruto's timely intervention by Powers of Destruction.

The beast, who had regenerated its tail, roared at the four devils.

David, Valerie and Erza ran as fast as they could to the fight scene.

"It regenerated?" David asked, after hearing Rias's disbelief on seeing the tail. "Well, that makes it more complicated. Erza, use the Million Suns ability of your spear. Its Holy Light, isn't it? It should stop it from regenerating."

Erza shook her head. "I can't control where the light goes. I may accidentally hit the others too. More importantly, I have no idea if it will affect me or not."

David closed his eyes in thought. "Rias, Naruto. You two will need to disintegrate it entirely. Your Powers of Destruction will be very effective here."

Rias stared at the pawn. "You kidding me? I don't know if I have enough power to disintegrate something of that size, even with Naruto's help"

"That is why we will distract it. The two of you will have to give it your best shot."

"Don't worry, Rias. We can do this!" Naruto said, getting pumped.

"Akeno, continue the lightning strikes. I will do the same," Sasuke stated.

Akeno licked her lips and attacked the beast once again. It tried to dodge, only to get caught in Sasuke's lightning. Akeno looked at the color in disbelief. It wasn't yellow like the one she used. Or Sasuke normally used.

It was blue. The color of Holy Lightning. It was one power she swore she would never use. True, her brother never made any such decisions. She was still hurt by it, though. She felt reminded of her father.

As soon as the Beast was caught in the Holy Lightning, it roared loudly in pain. Erza moved in, her spear transforming into the Blue Crimson form. It was the only form with two spears, one red and one blue. The red one utilized fire and the blue one ice.

She swung both at the Beast. It was enveloped in both ice and fire, along with the Lightning from the Himejima twins.

Suddenly, the beast moved. Erza, being the closest, jumped out of the way just in time, or else she would have been something like a seekh kebab on its tail. It charged towards Naruto and Rias, who also managed to dodge the beast's wild tail.

Both devils quickly took flight, getting away from the beast. It looked around wildly, before large spikes came out of its body.

David jumped behind a large stone, "Watch out! Its going to shoot those!"

And just as he predicted, the beast launched the spikes in all directions.

Most of them were able to either dodge or destroy the spikes.

Valerie could not. She was frozen with fear and did not notice the spike until it was too late. She closed her eyes.

SQUELCH!

Valerie gasped as she heard the spike pierce flesh. But she felt no pain. Slowly she opened her eyes and they widened in horror.

Naruto was in front of her, the spike impaled in his stomach. "Get... Away..." he groaned before collapsing in his own blood.

David, being the closest apart from Valerie, immediately went to his King, placing a hand on his wound and applying pressure. It was a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He tried to tell Valerie to start healing but the girl was in shock.

Rias was also frozen at the sight of her nephew just falling down, impaled. Sasuke closed his eyes in anger as tears threatened to fall. He screamed as a pain shot through his eyes. He opened his eyes to notice that the world had slowed down. Everyone was moving towards Naruto, but very slowly. His own movements felt slow and sluggish.

In his anger, he turned to the beast that had injured his King and best friend. Without a care in the world, he attack the beast, not noticing that his attacks moved much faster when attacking his target.

Akeno landed next to Naruto's prone body. "No... Don't leave me..." she said as tears openly fell. She placed her head on his back and began to cry.

From the shadows, a giant man leaped out immediately, pulling Sasuke back and engaging the beast. Surtr Second, the Ultimate Rook, took down the beast with just one hit; disintegrating the beast in his flames.

Meanwhile, Valerie suddenly screamed, as she heard voices in her head. She was being fed information. Information regarding life. Regarding death. How life is created. How death is an important aspect of life. How a soul is made. Why an intact soul is important.

Surtr looked at the dhampir, as did the others, as her body began to glow.

Valerie instinctively curved her hands, just as a very ornate cup appeared in her hand. The glow died down.

Surtr made his way to her. "Sephiroth Graal..." He whispered.

Rias looked at her brother's rook, for once not complaining that he was here. She felt like he should have jumped sooner.

"I feel a pulse," David said as he removed his hand from Naruto's neck. "Its faint. But it's there."

"Move," Valerie said. "I can save him."

Akeno glared at her. Naruto was hurt because he tried to save her. She could not move away. She had to freeze in the battlefield. "You can save him?" she whispered. "YOU'RE THE REASON HE IS LIKE THAT!"

"Akeno!" Rias yelled. She took a deep breath. She was trytry to remain very calm, but was holding on to her emotions by a thread. When Valerie said she could save Naruto, it gave her the necessary strength for the time being. "I know you are hurting, but Valerie is not to blame!"

"Lady Rias is correct, Akeno. And so is Valerie," Surtr said. "And as David pointed out, he is still alive."

"And fading fast. We need to get him—"

"Nowhere," Surtr said. "What Valerie is holding is a very powerful Sacred Gear, one of the thirteen Longinus. It is the ultimate healing tool, capable of even reversing death. Even a fatal wound that Lord Naruto currently has, it would be child's play for it."

They all nodded, and Valerie seemingly emptied the cup on the wound on Naruto. The cup floated out of her hands, and a white glow enveloped the two. The cup promptly disappeared.

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by darkness. He wondered if he had died. That would suck.

 **"Indeed it would,"** said a deep, demonic voice.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed, frightened. "Who's there!"

Two large glowing eyes, with a vertical slit for pupils appeared in the air. **"Looks like our connection is stronger than I thought."**

"I know that voice! You're the kyuubi I met in the Familiar Forest!" Naruto pointed at the eyes.

 **"Yes. Do you know my name?"**

"Uhhh..."

 **"Guess not. A damn shame."**

"Where are we?" Naruto asked. "Last thing I remember was me taking the hit for Valerie and then a whole lot of pain."

 **"Ah, yes. Like an idiot you jumped in front of a spike instead of obliterating it. You should think these things through."**

"I didn't think, I acted to save her!"

 **"Yep. Definitely the Naruto I know. Well, this has been fun. Looks like you're being healed. Good for you."**

Naruto simply vanished from in front of Kurama.

* * *

Valerie nervously sat in front of Sirzechs.

The Devil King had a serious face, rather uncharacteristically. His son had almost died, and the only reason Naruto was currently sleeping soundly in his room was sitting in front of him.

Of course, sitting in fron of Lucifer was not why Valerie was nervous. No, it was the muffled screams in the background.

"So," Sirzechs said, breaking the silence. "You saved my Naruto."

"Y-Yes... But the injury was—"

"Not your fault," Sirzechs cut in. "Naruto took the hit for you, of his own volition. Unless you mean to tell me that you forced him to."

Valerie quickly and rapidly shook her head. "I would never!"

Sirzechs smiled. "I know. But I have one request—"

 _"THAT IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!"_

Valerie flinched at the yell. Sirzechs continued as it didn't even bother him. "That you keep the fact that you possess the Sephiroth Graal—"

 _"WAIT... IS THAT... NO! ANYTHING ELSE! WHY DO WE EVEN HAVE THIS?!"_

"—a secret from anyone and everyone else outside of the people who were present. I would hate it if you were a target before you knew how to operate it and hence be in a position to protect not only—"

 _"*sob* I am so *sob* sorry... What do you mean we are not done yet?! OH SHIT!"_

" —yourself but also your loved ones from any threat." Sirzechs looked at the young dhampir, who was scared, extremely scared, of the screams.

Rubbing his head, Sirzechs pressed his intercom, "Grayfia, dear, can you please pause with Surtr's punishment? You are scaring poor Valerie here."

 _"Apologies, my lord,"_ came the reply and the screams stopped.

"Thank you!"

Sirzechs turned his attention to Valerie. "You may go. I suggest you take plenty of rest. If you need anything, please let me know. You are a part of my son's peerage, which makes us family. I think. Anyways, off you go!" Sirzechs said cheerfully.

Valerie nodded, and left him alone.

"Grayfia, you may continue." Sirzechs spoke into his intercom again. He did not blame Surtr for this; he did agree that the rook should have acted earlier. Grayfia was whole another story. She had flipped out, practically locked Naruto away, and had proceeded to punish Surtr.

 _"Wait.. THIS IS ILLEGAL! WASN'T PLAYING NICKELBACK ON LOOP BANNED?!"_

On second thoughts, that was too much.

Sirzechs then looked down at the report and the photo of the Beast they were fighting. It had been a Stray Devil, without any doubt, but it showed a remarkable regenerative ability. Not to mention, Strays, if they went insane, did not usually appear like this. They resembled Chimera more, being an amalgamation of multiple life forms.

This Beast, on the other hand, was not like that. It had no skin, but was completely flesh and muscles.

Sirzechs suspected foul play here. As if it was experimented upon.

With a tired sigh, he sent the report to Ajuka. Surely he would be able to tell if Sirzechs was right or not. Also, he needed to know whose peerage did the Stray belong to. If the King was still alive, then there was a good chance that the King had sanctioned such an experiment.

On the bright side, the Devil Faction had gained a significant boost now that Naruto's peerage had a Longinus class Sacred Gear.

* * *

 **Deleted scene. I think it functions as an omake. I hope I did the right thing by deleting it from the chapter itself.**

Sirzechs was happy. He was going to meet his son's forning peerage. He had only met his Queen, Sasuke Himejima. But now his son's peerage had expanded to a bishop, a pawn and a knight.

"I would have made a joke about gingers and the Lucifer being one, but I won't."

Sirzechs's eye twitched when Naruto's pawn, David if he remembered right, said this.

"An entire devil clan is composed of redheads, and you make this joke now?" Valerie said as she glanced at Sirzechs.

"It made more...What's the word—"

"Satirical?" Sasuke supplied.

"Sardonic?" Erza asked.

"No, sardonic would imply that I was cynical. This definitely wasn't a satire. I guess the joke would be more relevant with regard to the Devil King rather than any other devil."

Sirzechs smiled silently.

* * *

 **A/N: I read the Sephiroth Graal's abilities from the wiki. If there are any discrepancies from the Light Novels, well, then let me know. I also know that the way Valerie awakened it was completely cliche, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **I know that Valerie possesses three cups, as part of her sub-species Sacred Gear, but I think that a Sacred Gear user needs to develop a sub-species. If I am wrong on this one, then that is a fanfic rule I will be implementing. So, she will not have three cups till she knows how to use it better.**

 **Sasuke's time slowing thing. I plan to give him a sort of an ocular based Sacred Gear, that like the sharingan, can predict the opponent's moves. If I do, then it would be just that, and lack the many abilities that make sharingan the second most stupid hax ability, after the Six Paths Chakra bullshit.**

 **As you may have guessed, David is the strategist. He is an OC. After reading the reviews (and the odd PM here and there) I decided to go against reincarnating other Naruto characters, and I couldn't find anyone who quite fit the bill.**

 **As for the really, really late update, well, I put the sporadic updates part in the description for a reason.**

 **Confirmed Harem: Naruto/Akeno/Valerie/Xenovia. Two or three women will be added later.**

 **For Sasuke, I am seriously considering Sasuke/Rias (suggestion courtesy of The King in White), with Sasuke/Sona (suggested by Darkconvoy99) a close second. Or both!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: chapter one**

* * *

 **Reviews!** **.**

 **david. teague.3950: While you make a fine point about Naruto/Asia, I like the chemistry she has with Issei a lot more. So, she will be sticking with Issei.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Well, when you put it like that... It makes a lot of sense.**

 **All of you guys unhappy with me adding an OC, don't worry, he is the only one. Well, only one important.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Those dirty angels! I bet they are planning something utterly diabolical up there!" said a devil soldier clad in red armor. He was stationed here, somewhere in the Alps, with his team, which was amongst many devil teams.

The place was an abandoned lab of some sort.

The soldier brandished his shotgun as two more of his men came up to him. "We've scouted the area like you ordered, Sarge." said one. He was wearing a maroon armor. "Well, I did. Grif just stood and watched."

His partner, who wore an orange armor, glared at him. "And what good did that do? We've accomplished nothing! So why do it in the first place!"

"Quiet, dirtbags! I need to figure out—"

Sarge was silenced as Ajuka Beelzebub himself showed up. "I see the primary units have the area sealed. Let no one in or out except the R&D teams."

Without waiting for a response, Ajuka continued to walk inside the lab.

As per his intelligence reports, this was the lab from where the experimented Stray came from. As he walked around, he noticed some very key things.

One, the technology screamed Fallen Angel. Two, there were many failed experiments. Some yokai, some devils, and some Fallen Angel as well. All these were in septic tanks, the screen showing them to be dead.

Wanting to make sure that they were really dead, Ajuka vaporized them all.

Three, and this was puzzling to him, as Azazel would never condone this. The Fallen Angel leader was a bit of a mad scientist, but his interest was Sacred Gears and duplicating one, possibly creating an artificial Longinus. But his experiments never involved alive subjects.

Ajuka was also confused about why would anyone create monsters. It was not as though they were in control of the beasts. Or perhaps the one Naruto found was a failure as well. Only that one escaped.

He looked around, searching for any documentation. Even mad scientists had proper documentation and backups and the like. From what little he gathered, he could see that this person had tried to play God. They wanted to combine every single supernatural DNA into one unit.

It didn't work out, yet. Thank science for that. Ajuka knew that combining all of the DNA would lead to highly unstable DNA. He had faced something similar when designing the Evil Piece System. The Evil Pieces converted nearly any species to Devil. It had worked without fail on all species that the Devilkind had encountered.

Ajuka shook his head. With a snap of his fingers, he summoned his peerage to him.

He immediately set them to search and find anything useful for them to track down whoever was behind this.

* * *

It had been a year since the incident where Naruto was gravely injured. The Gremorys, their peerages and Sona Sitri, were attending Kuoh Academy since then. Of course, it was an interesting argument between grandma and grandson when it came to attending school...

 _"This makes no sense! We can get the best teachers in the world but instead we have to attend a school in Japan?!" Naruto yelled at Venelana._

 _"Inside voice, young man!" Venelana chided. "And we think that by putting you in a human school, you will not only learn to be more civil and social, but also learn to deal with kids your age."_

 _"One problem, Lady Gremory," Sasuke interrupted. "You are sending us to Kuoh Academy. It is an all-girls school."_

 _"Don't worry, Sasuke! We bought the school! And the town!" Venelana said._

 _"Bought the town?!" Naruto asked loudly again. "From whom?!"_

 _Venelana lightly punched her grandson's head. "What did I say about inside voice?!"_

 _Sasuke decided not to point out that she was yelling as well._

 _"And we bought the territory from the Shinto Pantheon. They were unhappy that the Church had placed a, well, a church there without permission, so when Sirzechs and Serafall approached them, they sold it to us." Venelana said. Apparently the Shinto had no value for Kuoh for whatever reason._

 _Even the minor gods who resided in the nearby shrines had abandoned the place._

 _"But I don't want to attend school!" Naruto tried to reason with his grandmother again._

Needless to say, Naruto lost that argument. And thus, they found themselves in a human school, and had to blend in. They were used to doing so, but only for 2-3 weeks at a time. Naruto supposed that this was also to teach them how.

Can't trick humans if you didn't know what they were like.

"So, how did the club hunting go?" Rias asked Naruto as he and Sasuke walked in the Occult Research Club building. Rias had pretty much claimed the building to herself. At first, Naruto had stated that he wanted to check out the available clubs before either joining one or forming his own. He had done so yesterday, though. After that he had ran off with his peerage back into the Underworld for something, before returning here 5 minutes ago.

Naruto had taken an apartment instead. It was at a walking distance from the school.

"You know, I didn't like any of them! I am going to start my own club, like you!" Naruto stated.

"Why do I get the feeling that you pissed off many clubs?"

Naruto just looked at her innocently. "What? Me? Never!"

"Well," Sasuke said. "There was the gaming club..."

 _"To join this club you need at least 500 games in your Steam account! Console peasants not allowed! Also, at least 2000 hours in Skyrim, modded to the very extreme of course!"_

 _Naruto looked at the nerdy, obviously didn't go out much, guys. There were 3 of them. " You fucking_ normies _!"_

 _"Hey! It's 20XX! You can't just use the N-word!"_

"And the swimming club..."

 _"Why is the water red?! Wait is this... Ketchup?!"_

 _"No," Naruto said. "It's... Blood."_

 _The swimming team promptly fainted._

"Of course, it wasn't really blood, but one of those blood props they use in movies," Naruto said as the others gave him a disturbed look.

"Well, that explains all the twenty three complaints," said a young, spectacled girl with a bob cut who walked in. She wore the school uniform, and rubbed her head as she walked in.

Naruto grinned at her. "Only twenty three?"

"Oh Satan there's more..."

"Try spending your entire childhood with this," Rias muttered under her breath. "Poor Akeno."

That was something Sasuke agreed with. Akeno said something about shrines and ran off to the only one nearby. Apparently the minor god who lived there had abandoned it. He was surprised that she had not taken an apartment near Naruto's. Valerie had taken hers next to Naruto, and given the rather fierce rivalry between the two girls, Akeno had seemingly given her a good advantage.

As someone who grew up with Akeno, Sasuke had no doubt that Akeno was planning something. He debated if he should get involved, but he decided against it.

"So anyways, Naruto, the club you want to register?"

"Here are the details!" Naruto handed Sona the application. Given that she was in the Student Council, she could streamline the process. Of course, it didn't really matter as the Gremory owned the school.

This was just their style. The clan heiress and their beloved prince want to attend a school? Buy it and reform it. Also buy the entire land on which the town resides on. And the adjacent 20 miles. All the while, keep to the shadows.

Naruto figured it was still a lot better than the Phenex Clan. Idiots bought Konami and changed the company in a way that made their best and most famous employee split up with them.

Sona scanned through the application, which, surprisingly was filled out the way it was supposed to. He probably got one of his peerage members to do it. She tried to look for anything that was out of place, but couldn't find it. She could not place a finger on it, but Sona was sure that Naruto was up to something.

Something very devious given his grin.

 _'What are you planning?'_ Sona thought as she looked at Naruto.

As Sona was giving Naruto the inquisitive look, Sasuke wondered where was this seemingly genius side of Naruto when pertaining to anything else, like studies or politics and the like.

 _"A club that's going to help everyone, for free!"_

 _"That is a poor business model," David said as he looked at his King. The entire peerage was sitting in Naruto's room in rhe Gremory Manor. It was as grand as you could imagine. There was a large canopy bed in the center that was the first thing you saw when you entered. To the left was the bathroom, and to the right was a large mahogany desk. And, just beside the bathroom, was a large walk-in closet, that was probably bigger than an entire apartment. Of course, the size of room itself was close to a penthouse suite._

 _The room had a balcony and a mezzanine floor, on which were all the video game consoles and neally all their games. And another thing was the large amount of comics. Ranging from Marvel Comics #1 to the more recent DC's Rebirth series._

 _Rias was an otaku, Naruto was a comic book junkie._

 _"Well," Naruto said. "There is ONE price. The people who want to use this club just have to sign a document which may or may not contain a small clause that automatically make them the contract holders of mine..."_

 _"So, like signing a deal with the Devil?" Erza asked._

 _Naruto nodded. "We then distribute the already formed contracts equally amongst ourselves. So, while Rias and Sona actually have to distribute those flyers, won't need to!"_

 _"Don't you have the same flyer as Rias, except for the name change?" Valerie asked. "I mean, you could sneak a few in her pile and she could distribute them, not knowing that she is distributing your flyers instead."_

 _Naruto looked at the blonde dhampir. "That... Why didn't I think of that! It's a great idea, Valerie!"_

Sasuke shook himself from the flashback. Valerie was so happy when Naruto praised her idea that she was constantly smiling and blushing around him.

No wait, that was just regular Valerie.

Sasuke internally shuddered. They said that twins could sometimes feel the other's emotions. While he was sure that he definitely couldn't feel Akeno's emotions, he was sure that Akeno had a very devious plan. And it involved Naruto.

* * *

Akeno smiled at herself. She was dressed in nothing but a black bra and panties as she positioned herself on Naruto's bed. She lay down on it in a way that screamed seduction.

She had turned off the lights and used a bit of magic to darken the room to a point that not even a devil would be able to see clearly. Given that she was not as good with illusions as she was with offensive magic, Akeno could not see that clearly either.

Akeno frowned as she heard Valerie enter. Had the dhampir bitch thought of something similar?

Of course, Akeno then felt Naruto's presence as well. He was still in the hallway that connected all the apartments on the floor. His warm magic was something that she could feel even from here. It lit up a heat inside her. A healthy blush rose up to her cheeks, as she imagined herself on her knees as Naruto 'punished' her for entering his apartment.

It made her momentarily forget about Valerie, who had entered the bedroom.

"Why is it so dark in here?" said the blonde dhampir as she walked in the room.

Her voice woke Akeno from her fantasy day dream. She stood up, eyes narrowing in anger. This harlot dare to enter Naruto's room as her own?!

"Wait, Akeno, is that you?" Valerie asked. "What are you—"

"No, what are you doing here?" Akeno said as she stood in front of Valerie.

"Um...this is my apartment..."

That statement caused Akeno to pause. Wait... She had counted the windows correctly! Rias told her that Naruto's was 7th window on the 14th floor! If this was Valerie's apartment, then...

"Wait," Valerie narrowed her eyes. "The only reason why you are here because you think that Naruto stays here." Then she laughed. "You broke into the wrong place! This is hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Akeno said, angry that Rias had tricked her.

"You... Seriously," Valerie breathed in between laughs, "Wanted to seduce Naruto and instead broke into my room!"

Valerie jumped back as she avoided a lightning strike. "Careful there, you might attack the wrong person thinking that it's me!"

"I'm going to enjoy this," Akeno licked her lips. She was already angry that her plan failed, her anger increased when she realised that she was pranked by Rias, and her anger reached a new height when her rival began to laugh at her.

"Ooh, scary," Valerie said as she readied herself.

Both women attacked at once, Akeno firing her lightning and Valerie creating a ice spear that she threw at Akeno. The attacks met each other, the lightning simply going around the spear, only to be stopped short by a wall of ice around Valerie. Akeno dodged the spear, and it embedded into the wall.

Of course, it was protruding out the other end... And into Naruto's apartment.

Valerie blinked as she realized that. She quickly disabled her magic, but Akeno didn't. She was not aware of the fact that there was an icy spear that had penetrated through the wall and into Naruto's apartment. Which was why she did not stop her attack.

Before she could fire the lightning though, she found her hand held in a firm grasp.

"Why are you two fighting here of all places?" Naruto asked. "I mean, there is a training ground in the basement! That hole is going to be, like, 2 minutes of my time!"

Valerie immediately bowed. "Sorry, master, but this harlot wanted to break in to your apartment."

Naruto turned to Akeno, who was a bit shocked that she didn't even notice that Naruto had moved so fast that he was holding her hand. Wait. Holding her hand. A blush rose up on her cheeks, and she changed her hand so that she was grasping his hand as well.

"Why were you doing that? Do you have any idea of what Sasuke would do if he caught us in the same room?"

Akeno smiled coyly. "He doesn't need to know anything about me," she said, leaning in close. "And what I do with you."

"You mean lingerie shopping?"

A little too late did Naruto realize that this was the wrong thing to say. There was a burst of killing intent, from Valerie. Along with a crazed smile. "I am sorry, but did you say LINGERIE SHOPPING?"

Akeno grinned, rubbing herself against Naruto, who was getting confused by her actions. And aroused, but confusion was currently winning by a small margin. "Yes, you see. Naru here _loves_ to see me in my underwear, don't you? You do remember me in that black negligee, right?"

That mental image made arousal take over, as Naruto's eyes glazed over. He wasn't a pervert, but satan-damn, did Akeno look downright sexy in a negligee.

Valerie only got angrier." That's IT! I think I am going to strip, too for my master!" With that, she tore off her clothes, leaving her dressed in a blue lace bra and panties. She was not as well endowed as Akeno, or even Rias, but she had decently sized breasts.

Naruto's brain was this close from a short circuit.

Of course, not one to lose to a challenge, Akeno stripped as well, to reveal her red bra and panties, and a garter belt.

Naruto tried to make heads and tails of what was happening as his brain short-circuited with these two drop dead gorgeous beauties stripping in front of him.

 **'Still dense, eh?'**

Naruto blinked. "Who said that?"

Akeno and Valerie turned to him. "Who said what?" both said at once.

"Something about density..."

 **'No, I said that you are dense.'**

Naruto whipped his head around. "Valerie, your familiar can't talk, right?"

Valerie shook her head, confused. Akeno looked at him in worry. If he had been human before, then this would have been linked to a Sacred Gear if Naruto was hearing voices. But Devils didn't have Sacred Gears.

 **'Humph. Have fun with the females...** _ **partner**_ **.** '

And just like that, the voice was gone. Naruto sat down, wondering about it. Akeno sat next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I guess... Thar voice.. It felt quite familiar. Like that kyuubi we ran into in the Forest of Familiars." Naruto said.

Valerie had heard only stories about the encounter, and how Naruto had vowed to find out his name. The redhead had refused to take any other familiar, and thus was the only high ranking devil without a familiar.

Naruto then looked at the two ladies who were still clad in their underwear. "So, you guys done fighting?"

This time it was Valerie's turn to smile coyly. "Only if you take me lingerie shopping next time."

Akeno narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you bold...but my home is a long way off... Naruto, can I sleep over?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, and said yes.

And just like that, Valerie's anger returned, and so did the fighting.

* * *

Sirzechs was quite bored in his office. As Lucifer, he worked at least 16 hours a day.

He didn't like working this much, but Grayfia was quite imaginative with her punishments if she found out that he was slacking off. Which was why he was quite happy when his phone rang.

"Hey Naruto, how's it going?"

 _"Remember when Mom said not to blow up the place you bought me?"_

Sirzechs was quiet for a second. "You blew up your apartment? How?! We put defensive runes all over the place!"

 _"Uhhh technically, I did NOT blow up the building. Akeno and Valerie did."_

Sirzechs closed his eyes. This was one of the reasons why he put the defensive runes. "You do know why they were fighting, right?"

 _"Something about Akeno wanting to sleep with me?"_

Sirzechs grinned. Wow, that girl moved fast. "So Akeno was naked in your apartment?"

 _"What? No! But she and Valerie were in their underwear in Valerie's place..."_

Sirzechs blinked. Valerie AND Akeno? His son was quite lucky. And in Valerie's place? Naruto was quite the charmer. "So the night was explosive, eh?" Sirzechs asked with a teasing smile, not that Naruto could see it. "Bet they were wet and ready!"

 _"Yeah, it got real crazy when Akeno brought out her lightning whips... And Valerie's icy spears!"_

Sirzechs blinked again. Lightning whips? Akeno sure was quite creative with her magic. Icy spears, though? That must have hurt. Or they could would have added to the experience. "So how did the building blow up?"

 _"Well, like I said, Akeno brought out her lightning whips, and Valerie had her icy spears, and they were really going at each other, so I had to tie them down to the sofa. That made them more aggressive, for some reason, and the next thing I know, there was a big explosion. And now they are unconscious, most likely exhausted."_

Sirzechs grinned. His son was apparently great in bed, and so great that a threesome resulted in a huge explosion.

"Who are you talking to?" Grayfia asked as she walked in the office. She had a glare on her face, as she did not like it when Sirzechs took personal calls while in office.

Knowing full well the kind of hell Grayfia would put the girls through if she found out that Naruto's virginity was lost in a very steamy threesome, Sirzechs said, "Oh, you know, Naruto. He is doing well."

 _"Wait, is that mom? Please don't tell her, she'll kill us!"_

Grayfia's expression softened. She didn't mind as much when Naruto called. "Ask him if he is attending classes and studying properly. If he does not get good grades, then I will have to move in with him."

"Your mother says not to get bad grades or she'll move in with you."

 _"Ummmm... That is... Please keep her away..."_

Sirzechs laughed. "Don't worry about it."

 _"About the building?"_

"Don't worry about it! Ask Rias if she can help you!"

"Help with what?" Grayfia inquired.

"Oh you know, some homework." Sirzechs answered. "Anyway, Naruto, go to Rias for now, I will see what your mother wants. Kay, bye!"

 _"Bye!"_

There was a click as Sirzechs put down the phone.

"Mind telling me what actually happened?" Grayfia asked with narrowed eyes.

"You know how it is... Math problems. I was bad at it too!"

Had it been anyone else, Sirzechs's lie would have been very believable. But Grayfia wasn't anyone else. She knew him better, and in some ways, better than his own mother. "Lord Sirzechs... I won't ask again."

Sirzechs gulped. But stuck to his story. After all, snitches get stiches.

* * *

"And then they tore down the building?" Rias raised a brow as she and Naruto walked into the city. It was late night, the perfect time for Devils.

"Yeah!"

"And Sasuke was fine with this?"

Naruto remembered the conversation he had with Sasuke regarding this.

 _"Wait... You... Aren't angry at me?"_

 _Sasuke shook his head. "Akeno and I had a long talk. I stay out of her love life and she would try her best not to tie me up and leave me with Rias."_

 _Naruto sweat-dropped. "That didn't actually happen right?"_

 _Sasuke's grunt spoke volumes._

"But this is so confusing! They both mean a lot to me! I can't just choose one like you said I should." Naruto chose to ignore the last part and changed the topic.

"I get that you care about them. But you are neither a heir nor a Satan. You can have more than one lovers," Rias said.

Naruto looked at her with a confused expression. "Lovers... I mean I like Akeno, as in really like her, but Valerie's different. I really don't know if I like her with the same... I don't know the right word... Intensity, I guess?"

Rias smiled. Naruto was still a bit dense, no, he was very dense, but at least he could come to terms with his own feelings. "Well, at least you understand that..."

Naruto glared at her. "I'm not that bad!"

"It literally took a blown up building to make you realise that two girls are in love with you."

Naruto blushed. "Yeah, well, at least... Uh..." Naruto shook his head as Rias laughed. "Don't feel so down. Grayfia had to shove her tongue down Sirzechs's throat to make him realize that she was into him."

Naruto then frowned as he felt the shift in the wind. They were out hunting for a selected person. Erza had said that this individual would be a good fit for a Rook. Like Koneko would scout for Rias, he had Erza do the scouting for him.

"What's wrong?" Rias aksed, before she felt it too.

Both jumped sideways as a large firebolt hit the place they were standing at.

The assailant was a brown haired, brown eyed young woman who was dressed in an armor seemingly made of steel. Of course, it could have been any metal that resembled the look of steel armor. She carried a sword in her hand.

"That was a warning shot. I know why you are here."

"Hi! My name is Naruto and this is Rias! Who're you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes. "I can smell that you are Devils. You will not take me in as your slave."

Naruto blinked. "I didn't even say what I want."

"You didn't need to. You aren't the first devils to approach me." The woman was right in front of them, now. "And I guess you won't be the last."

"May we at least know your name?" Rias asked as she watched her. She could feel that a fight was about to break out.

"Hmph. I will not tell you my true name. Call me Saskia if you want."

"Well, Saskia, since we aren't the first ones to approach you, you know what I want?" Naruto asked.

Saskia narrowed her eyes. "You want me to join you and become your slave."

Naruto shook his head. Rias too, grimaced a bit. There were a lot of Devils who treated their peerages like slaves. Being from a family known for its affectionate nature, they didn't understand why. But Rias let Naruto do the talking; he was a smooth talker when he wanted to be. Besides, he was the one who called dibs, and thus, convincing or tricking this woman to join his peerage was his problem, not hers. She would help if needed, sure, but she would not go out of her way to do so. Not yet.

"Is that what you think peerages are?" Naruto questioned.

"I know your tricks, Devil. Nothing you can say will convince me."

"But can I show you that I am different?" Naruto questioned.

Saskia took a step forward. She was going to attack, her patience leaving her.

"You are not different," She found herself saying. She didn't know why she was talking to him. Perhaps he applied a subtle spell on her? Impossible. Her powers made it quite difficult for that to happen. She had been placed under someone's control before, and this didn't feel anything like that. "All you devils care about is your own selfish gain. You will keep on fighting amongst yourselves in your games. How long till these games will turn into wars? Wars cause nothing but pain and suffering. It's a damn curse."

Rias raised a brow. "You talk as if you have fought in a war."

Before Saskia could reply, Naruto cut in. "Then I will break that curse. So stop telling me that I am the same as the rest. I will not allow any war to break out!"

Saskia widened her eyes in surprise. She had heard similar words before, but never were they spoked with such conviction. The way he spoke those words almost made he believe in him. She could feel that he was not lying, nor was he saying so to impress her into joining him.

She shook her head. "Forget it. Leave this place." With that, she walked away, feeling a bit confused.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled. He threw something at her, and she easily caught it. Saskia would have retaliated, but she realized that she held a piece of paper. She looked down at the paper, which she recognised as the Gremory Clan Summoning paper.

"In case you change your mind! Or just need someone to talk to. You look very lonely."

Rias face palmed. No way she was going to accept his Summoning Seal.

To her surprise, Saskia walked off without a word, keeping the paper.

"What makes you think she'll ever accept your offer?" Rias asked.

Naruto grinned at her. "She kept the Summoning Seal, didn't she?"

* * *

 _"When you fight to protect someone you love, that is when you truly grow strong."_

 _Naruto stared at Haku. "You are a clever girl!"_

 _"Did you just assume my gender?!"_

Naruto blinked as he woke up. 'Wait a minute. That is not how that conversation went. I should stop Tumblr for a while now...'

He shook his head as his mind went to the other dream he had.

He was fighting 6 men. Well, 5 men and a woman. They all had rippled eyes. Rinnegan, his mind supplied. Naruto remembered being very angry. They had killed his mentor, destroyed his village and tried to kill...a lavender eyed woman. Hinata, his mind supplied again.

The dream had then shifted to another time. Naruto was happy, very much so. Quite a contrast from what he felt before. He remembered a hospital room, Hinata smiling up at him tiredly as she held a small baby boy in her arms.

His baby boy.

He had become a father. He was Boruto's dad. He also vaguely remembered that he had another child, a daughter.

Naruto shook his head. Was a reincarnation? Because the more he had these dreams, the more he felt they were memories. And if he was not wrong then Sasuke was here too.

Naruto wondered if they were the only ones here. If Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, and a few other faces that popped in his mind but the names were yet to come. There was a... Pervy Sage. Naruto tried to remember his actual name, but Pervy Sage was all he could find at the moment.

It was here that Naruto realized that he was not alone. Did Rias sneak into his room like she did when they were younger?

"Wake up. I will not ask again."

The voice made Naruto open his quicker than any thing else. In fact, he was upright in the bed. He looked at the silver haired beauty besides him. "G-g-good morning, mom..." He said fearfully. What the hell was she doing here?!

Grayfia narrowed her eyes. "You were to go to school to learn. Not. To. Have. A. Threesome. As such, I have no choice but to stay here and ensure that no little girl dares to distract my son."

Naruto gulped. _Just what the hell did you tell her, Dad?!_

* * *

Saskia sighed as she glanced at the Summoning Seal that she had taken. She stood in her apartment, enjoying the coziness of her home. She still had no idea why she even kept it for so long. But there was just something about the young Devil that just screamed 'trust me.'

And for whatever reason, she had. Saskia wondered if she should get rid of it. She highly doubted if she would ever join his peerage. She had been under the thrall of a highly powerful witch for too long to know that if she joined, he would most likely exploit her.

Saskia shook her head. Naruto didn't seem the type. But then again, those who didn't seem the type are the ones who exploit people the most.

She stopped. There was something else here.

Or rather, someone else.

Before she could even react, a black mist came over her. Saskia coughed, trying to resist the urge to sleep. However, the mist was too powerful, and she slipped under.

A figure approached her downed form. "I finally found you, Dragon," was all he said as he picked up the unconscious woman. Had he been more observant, he would have noticed the soft red glow of the Summoning Seal as he teleported the two of them out of the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N: Long wait, I know, but I am really, really, really busy. To any of you who read both my fics, and want to know when I am going to update Son of Athena, I just don't know. I barely have time to write even 10 words.**

 **For all the poor jokes in this chapter (including the Boruto's dad and Haku's gender) I am not apologizing.**

 **Saskia, to those who don't know, is from the Witcher series. She only appeared in Witcher 2. She may seem a little OOC, or very OOC, and the justification for this is hinted in the chapter. And yes, she is a dragon, like her original self. She will be Naruto's Rook. I haven't decided, but she may be his only rook, requiring both of his pieces. She is a dragon, after all.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
